


Always

by idrilhadhafang



Series: Dark Poe AU [1]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Dark, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Bottom Ben Solo, Creepy Snoke (Star Wars), Dark, Dark Poe, First Time, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, Love Confessions, M/M, Protective Poe Dameron, Top Poe Dameron, Unhappy Beginning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 22:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14840084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang
Summary: What if Poe left with Ben for the First Order?





	Always

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Taking Poe along was something that Ben was still conflicted about, admittedly. It was the matter of possibly endangering him too. And yet, Poe had insisted on going, taking BB-8 with him. 

Part of Ben was grateful. To have someone else he loved with him was wonderful. Part of him worried. 

It was asking why Poe came with him that he got his answer. 

“You’re...everything to me,” Poe said. “I love you.”

And there was something about Poe saying those words where Ben yearned for them, and felt like he was drowning at the same time. Like waves were crashing over his head, and he couldn’t breathe...

“Ben?” Poe’s voice, soft and caring. 

“I need a minute,” Ben said. 

He continued into the crew quarters of the shuttle, where his breathing felt ragged and harsh, and collapsed on the bed. 

***

They were pulled out of hyperspace in that moment by a tractor beam. Kara, one of the survivors of the Enclave, was one of the people who pointed it out. 

Poe and Ben headed to the cockpit with some of the other survivors, as well as Kara. It was then that Ben saw the ship. 

“That’s a big ship,” Poe said, and Ben couldn’t blame him for saying that. It was like a monster amongst the stars. 

And he sensed someone on it. Someone who had been in his head in the past. Someone who had shown him horrors and wonders in equal measure. Someone who...could he trust them? He had to, right? 

They pulled up to the hangar bay and it was there that strange figures in dark armor walked towards them, masks hiding their faces. “We have orders to escort you to the Supreme Leader,” said one of them. 

Ben swallowed. It wasn’t like they had much of a choice. “Show us the way, then.”

After a long walk, they reached the throne room, and the sheer sea of red reminded Ben almost of blood. Red walls, the color of a Dark Sider’s lightsaber...

And on the throne sat a figure that Ben could only assume was the Supreme Leader. Gaunt, almost emaciated, hunched over, almost bird-like, dressed in a gold robe that seemed to want to burn out your eyes at the sight of it...

And he was the presence Ben had felt all along. Ben knew it. Felt it. 

The figures left, and the Supreme Leader looked over Ben, Poe, and the others. Then, “Come closer. Don’t be shy.”

His voice sounded amiable enough, almost fatherly. Still, Ben felt like he was up to his ankles in quicksand. 

He walked forward nonetheless. The Supreme Leader looked over him, and spoke. “Ben Solo. I sensed your presence across the galaxy. I also sensed what you did at the Academy — excellent work.” 

Ben swallowed. “They attacked me,” he said. “I defended myself. It was hardly excellent work.”

”Nonetheless, you are indeed powerful. Your skill in combat, your skill in the Force...pulling down a hut over your uncle’s head was unconventional but brilliant.”

”I sensed you before,” said Ben. “Who are you?”

Silence. Then, “My name, my title if you will, is Snoke if it so pleases you.”

“Can you help us?” Ben said. He thought of the survivors in his care. How Luke had thought of killing him. So many other things. 

Snoke smiled. It was a sort of smile that showed too many teeth. Then, “Everything has its price, young one. But yes, I can. The question is, where do we start?”

***

“This is nice,” Ben said, looking around the room that they were in, the bedroom that Snoke had picked out for them. It was quite the luxurious room, such a contrast to his room back on —

No. He couldn’t bear to think of it. Waking in the hut from a horrible nightmare to find his uncle standing over him with his lightsaber. Feeling his uncle’s repulsion towards him, his hatred. When family, those who were supposed to love and protect you, couldn’t even do that...

”Ben?” Poe’s voice was soft. “Are you okay?”

Ben turned to look at him. “I’m not,” he said. “Poe...about my panicking in the shuttle...I’m sorry.”

”Don’t apologize." Poe stepped forward and took Ben’s hands in his. 

“No, it’s just...I’m not used to this. I’m just used to people leaving me. Or trying to betray me. I mean...” Ben’s voice cracked. “Mom left me. And Uncle Luke tried to kill me. Only you and Dad had any faith in me, any at all...”

”Ben, shhhhh.” Poe’s lips grazed his hands, his fingers. “It’s nothing you have to apologize for. Don’t you ever apologize for that.”

”I don’t deserve you.” Ben laughed, a bit strained. “I’m too broken — ’’

”Then,” Poe said. “Let me fix you.”

They were close. Ben could count Poe’s long lashes, get lost in those beautiful brown eyes...

Poe leaned in and kissed him, and Ben drew him in towards his own body, hungrily. Their bodies ground together, and Ben moaned. He’d dreamed of this, about hips pressing into him, nice, soft hips, because Poe was nice and soft at the hips, he’d dreamed of lips furiously ravaging his own. He could feel Poe’s hardness bump against his, and he felt himself stir as well. It was a blur of kisses and caresses and fumbling for clothes and Ben wanted Poe so badly that his chest ached and his hardness ached. 

Poe broke the kiss (and Ben’s lips were swollen and tingling) and moved to Ben’s neck as he kissed it. “What else do you want, Ben?”

”I want to feel you...in me,” Ben said. Even saying that out loud sounded so odd and vulgar, but then again, his thoughts about Poe’s heated thighs and hard shaft were getting pretty explicit.

Poe’s eyes were wide and dark, almost black, and he looked so beautiful that Ben wanted him even more. 

“Get on the bed,” he said. “On your back.” His voice was soft, but commanding, and Ben could not refuse him. 

He got on the bed, on his back, and they tossed aside the others’ clothes — Ben his white tunic, Poe his shirt and leather jacket. Poe looked down at him even as Ben was naked before him, looked down at him with such desire that Ben couldn’t help but be overwhelmed. 

“You’re so gorgeous,” Poe said. His voice was soft, gentle, reverent. “Everything about you.”

And Ben believed it. “So are you.”

Poe prepared him, entered him (fortunately there was a sort of lubricant on the nightstand for them both), and after the gentle, almost excruciating torture of fingers entering him, Poe’s shaft was inside him and Force, it felt good, warm and throbbing and filling him perfectly, and Ben felt so very vulnerable in that moment but in a good way, even as Poe murmured to him about how warm he felt. How perfect. How tight. In between, Poe worshipped his chest, worked his shaft with his hand, and Ben begged, pleaded even, for more. 

When he came, it was an explosion, and when Poe came, moaning for him and only him, Ben could feel so much seed flowing into him, until they were both drained and panting from their climaxes. Poe withdrew from his entrance, drew Ben into an embrace. 

“I love you,” Ben said.

”I love you too, Ben,” Poe said. “Always.”


End file.
